


The accident - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Gen, Kid Scott, Momma McCall, kid stiles, parents death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N goes to pick up Scott and Stiles from school to bring them back to hers for the weekly sleepover she had arranged with Stiles' parents. After waiting for their dinner to arrive, there's a knock at the door and she is notified that Stiles' parents have been killed in a car accident. She must now step up and bring the other boy into her home knowing that she and Scott are all he has left.





	1. Bad news

Today was Friday. The day Y/N would pick up her son, Scott and his best friend, Stiles from school. The boys were inseparable after meeting when they were in kindergarten and now 7 years on they were best friends. Y/N had made arrangements with Stiles’ parents that the boys would sleep over at the McCall residence over the weekend and they would come by for dinner on Sunday evening to take Stiles home.  
Y/N locked the front door to the house and got into her car as she drove to pick up the boys from school. She parked at the entrance sitting the car for a while and waited until 3pm before standing outside so the boys would see her immediately. Y/N was leaning against her car chatting to a few of the other parents when both boys saw her and ran to hug her.  
‘’Mom!’’ Scott yelled happily as he wrapped his arms around Y/N’s neck giving her a big hug.  
‘’Hi baby!’’ she greeted him holding him tight as she pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Hi Miss McCall’’, Stiles replied shyly.  
‘’Hi sweetie, did you have a good day?’’ Y/N asked also giving Stiles a hug and press.   
The boys buckled up and Y/N started the engine ready to head home.  
‘’I bet you boys are glad it’s finally Friday,’’ she asked them to which they nodded.  
‘’Mom, can we have pizza and ice cream for dinner?’’ Scott asked.  
‘’Pizza AND ice cream, baby?’’ Y/N repeated.  
‘’Pleeeease mom!’’ Scott asked. Y/N chuckled at him and finally agreed.  
‘’Alright, pizza and ice cream it is for dinner,’’ she told them to which they cheered in the back seat.  
It wasn’t long until they reached home and the boys immediately flopped down on the couch. Y/N went into the kitchen to bring out a small tray of snacks to keep them going until dinner. After making sure they didn’t have any homework, she let them pick a movie so they relax until it was time for dinner. At 5pm, Y/N called the pizza place and ordered 3 large pizzas knowing that they would have company joining them later making sure there was enough for everyone.  
‘’Ok, I’ve ordered 3 large pizzas. 1 veggie supreme, 1 margharita and 1 meat feat with fries, chicken wings and onion rings and for dessert 2 tubs of ice cream – 1 in cookie dough and 1 in mint chocolate chip’’, Y/N read out to the boys whose mouths were already watering with hunger as they nodded.   
‘’I’m sooooo hungry!’’ Scott told her as he flopped over the couch dramatically. Y/N and Stiles chuckled at his silliness.  
It had been 25 minutes she had placed the order and there was a knock at the door.  
‘’Wow, they’re early,’’ Y/N commented getting up off the couch as she headed to the door.  
‘’Scott, can you put the plates and glasses on the living room table for me, baby?’’ she asked him.  
‘’Sure mom!’’ Scott yelled as he tugged Stiles into the kitchen behind him.  
‘’Thank you, boys,’’ she smiled at them as she opened the door to find two police cars with their lights flashing parked outside her house. She came face to face with a young deputy who had a sad look on his face and soon her smile disappeared.  
‘’Can I help you, deputy?’’ Y/N asked.  
‘’Are you Y/N McCall?’’ he asked her to which she nodded.  
‘’Is everything ok?’’ she asked slightly confused.  
‘’Is Stiles Stilinski at this residence?’’ he asked her.  
‘’Yes, he’s my son’s best friend.’’ She told him.  
‘’Can I come in? There’s something urgent we need to discuss,’’ he asked her.  
She welcomed the deputy into the hallway.  
‘’I’m so sorry to tell you this but there’s been an accident. Noah and Claudia were involved in a car accident. They didn’t make it. I’m so sorry,’’ he told her.  
Y/N’s heart sank into her stomach.  
‘’Oh my god,’’ she gasped in shock as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
‘’They’re dead?’’ she asked once more unable to believe the news.  
‘’I’m so sorry,’’ the deputy told her once again.  
‘’How am I supposed to tell this to their son?’’ she asked him angrily.  
‘’Actually Miss, that’s what I was sent down here for,’’ he told her.  
The two youngsters came back into the living room with Scott carrying plates and Stiles carrying the glasses and sauces.  
‘’Scott, Stiles. Go sit in the living room please,’’ she told them. She welcomed the deputy into the living room. Y/N sat between the boys and the deputy sat opposite them.  
‘’This deputy came to tell us some very sad news,’’ Y/N told them.  
‘’What happened, mom?’’ Scott asked looking up at her.  
‘’’Stiles. I’m so sorry to tell you this but your parents died in a car accident earlier this evening.’’ He began.  
Stiles’ face was pale as he froze with shock. Tears began to fall down his cheeks.  
‘’They’re….they’re gone?’’ Stiles asked his voice breaking.  
‘’I’m sorry, son,’’ the deputy replied.  
‘’Stiles, sweetie,’’ Y/N called as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her chest pressing a kiss to his crown as the young boy sobbed against her.  
‘’Oh honey. I’m so sorry,’’ she told him rocking him in her arms as she tried to console the young boy. The deputy told her that another officer would be by tomorrow at 11am to talk about Stiles’ living arrangement.   
The food arrived and Y/N sent Scott to the door with the money as he paid the delivery guy and brought it into the living room setting it down on the table.  
Y/N pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead and gently rubbed his back.  
‘’Come on, sweetie. The food’s here. I know you’re hungry,’’ she told him.  
‘’I don’t wanna eat,’’ he replied still sniffling.   
‘’I know you don’t sweetie but you need your energy besides it’s all hot. It won’t taste good later when it gets cold and you have to heat it up again,’’ she told him rubbing his back.  
‘’Ok,’’ Stiles replied.  
‘’Good boy. Just take your time ok? I’m here if you need anything,’’ she told him setting him down on the couch as she made the boys a plate each.  
‘’It’ll be ok, Stiles. Mom will take care of you,’’ Scott reassured his best friend putting a hand on his shoulder.  
‘’I don’t have anyone anymore,’’ Stiles sniffled as more tears ran down his cheeks.  
‘’No honey. That’s not true. You have me and Scott. You can stay here with us and I’ll take care of you.’’, she reassured him as she knelt down in front of him and pressed a kiss to his forehead wiping away his tears of sadness.  
‘’I can stay here?’’ he asked her surprised at her suggestion.  
‘’Of course you can, sweetie. This is your home too,’’ she reassured him pressing another kiss to his forehead as she continued to wipe away his tears that wouldn’t stop flowing down his cheeks. His eyes were now red and bloodshot matching his nose and cheeks that were also a deep red from crying so much.  
He needed her now more than ever.


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a night terror and confesses to Y/N that he thinks his parents' death is his fault.

That night, Y/N tucked the boys into bed in Scott’s room.  
‘’I’m just across the hall if you boys need me, ok?’’ she reassured them pressing a kiss to each of their forehead.  
Stiles had been quiet all evening after the visit from the deputy.  
Y/N went over to Stiles’ side of the bed and kneeled down in front of him and gently ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.  
‘’Stiles, honey. Are you going to be ok or do you want me stay with you tonight?’’ she asked him softly. Stiles looked up at her with sad eyes but said nothing other than sighing deeply. Y/N sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’I’m here if you need me, sweetie,’’ she replied one last time, turning on Scott’s old night light just for the night and leaving the door slightly ajar.  
Y/N felt as if her head hit the pillow until Stiles’ screaming startled her and she stumbled out of bed racing to Scott’s room.  
‘’Mom! Mom, come quick! Stiles needs help!’’ she heard Scott yell for her.  
‘’Boys? Boys, what happening?! What’s going on?!’’ she asked worriedly. She climbed onto Stiles’ side of the bed and scooped up the young boy and held him in her arms. Scott sat beside his mom and saw the exchange between her and his best friend. He was grateful she stepped in.  
‘’Mom, is he going to be ok?’’ Scott asked her worried.  
‘’Of course, he will sweetie. I’m here. I’ll take care of everything,’’ she reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
‘’Stiles, Stiles, sweetie. Wake up. It’s just a bad dream. It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m here. Ssssshh,’’ she hushed him gently rocking him in her arms.  
‘’It’s all my fault,’’ Stiles sobbed into her shoulder.  
‘’No honey, of course not. Don’t ever think that ok? This was just an extremely tragic accident that happened. It’s not your fault ok?’’ she continued reassure him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’But it is,’’ Stiles continued sobbing.  
‘’Why, baby? Why do you think it’s your fault?’’ she asked him gently rubbing his back. Stiles explained to her how he had been having nightmares for the past few weeks of seeing the exact same thing. His parents would die in a devastating car accident all because of him. Because he wasn’t there to stop them from going. Y/N held Stiles in her arms and hushed him as he settled down in her lap. She looked over and saw that Scott had fallen asleep. She reached over with her free hand and gently ruffled his jet black hair putting the duvet over him.  
In the meantime, she sat on the bed with Stiles in her arms resting against her. The two of them sat together in silence for a while until she looked down and noticed his eyes fluttering shut. She pressed a kiss to his temple and picked him in her arms and decided to take him back to her room after his sudden outburst. After double checking on Scott, she turned off the main light in his bedroom and closed the door slightly taking Stiles back to her room. She pulled back the cover and laid him down on her bed brushing his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’I’m here, baby,’’ she hushed quietly moving to turn the main light off and put on the lamp on her bedside table but the sudden move startled him and he jolted awake whimpering.  
‘’Hey, hey I’m here. It’s ok,’’ she reassured him climbing in beside. Y/N wrapped her arms around his small frame pulling him close to her chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’Y/N?’’ Stiles asked quietly.  
‘’Yes, honey?’’ she replied pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’Thanks for letting me stay here,’’ he told her snuggling close to her chest.  
‘’You’re welcome. Stiles, this is your home now too so I want you to be comfortable ok, sweetie? If you need anything at all, just ask.’’ She told him rubbing his fore arm with the pad of her thumb lovingly.  
‘’Try and get some rest, sweetheart. In the morning, I’ll make anything you want for breakfast,’’ she told him with a loving smile booping his nose.  
‘’Anything?’’ he asked her curiously.  
‘’Anything you want, baby,’’ she replied confidently.  
‘’ Chocolate pancakes?’’ he asked remembering the time he had slept over months ago and she had made them chocolate pancakes with chocolate sauce for breakfast if they promised to have a piece of fruit with it.  
‘’Chocolate pancakes it is, sweetie. Now try and get some rest. I’m right here, ok? Don’t worry,’’ she reassured him running her fingers through his dark brown hair as he slowly drifted to sleep resting against her.   
She stayed up for an hour watching over him and making sure he was ok. The door to her bedroom opened and in came Scott holding his baby blanket he couldn’t sleep without rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
‘’Scott, what’s wrong baby?’’ she asked reaching her free arm out to him.  
‘’I can’t sleep. I was worried about Stiles,’’ he told her yawning.  
‘’Aww honey. He’s going to be ok. He has us and we’ll take good care of him. Climb up, honey,’’ she told him knowing the real reason why he came to her during the night. Scott climbed into her bed and rest against her. She smiled at the boys in her arms and pressed a kiss to each of their forehead as she too settled down to sleep.  
‘’I love you boys,’’ she replied smiling down at them both in her arms.  
~ the next morning ~  
Y/N woke up early and saw the boys still snuggled up against her chest. She smiled and pressed another kiss to their forehead carefully putting them on the bed and covering them with the warm duvet without waking them. She headed to the bathroom to relieve herself and quickly freshen up before heading downstairs to the kitchen to start on the chocolate pancakes requested by Stiles last night. Soon the whole kitchen filled up with the sweet smell of chocolate. She piled them all up on a plate, cut up some bananas and strawberries in a bowl and poured orange juice into two small glasses.  
It wasn’t long until the boys came downstairs all washed up but still in their pyjamas.  
‘’Morning boys, did you ok?’’ she asked them plating up the pancakes for each of them.  
‘’Yeah mom, you were so comfy,’’ Scott chuckled causing Stiles to smile and blush slightly. Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at her son’s response.  
‘’I made chocolate pancakes for breakfast so eat up,’’ she told them putting a plate down for them both and pushed the fruit bowl towards them.   
He boys began to dig in to their breakfast.  
‘’Mom, what’re we doing today?’’ Scott asked her curiously.   
‘’We’ll I decided to keep you both off school today so you can be there for Stiles but just for today. Scott you still have to go to school and Stiles the school said you’re allowed 3 days off because of what happened.’’ She told them.  
‘’Plus the deputy and the social worker will be coming by later so they’ll want to speak to us about further arrangements.’’ She added.  
‘’Stiles will be able to stay here with us, right mom?’’ Scott asked her.  
‘’Absolutely. This is your home now, Stiles sweetie.’’ She reassured them both.  
Not long after Y/N had finished feeding the boys, she sent them to the living room to watch their favourite morning cartoons as she cleaned up the kitchen and later answered some work related emails until there was a loud knock that came from the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this little mini fic. Here's the first chapter so I ope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
